Naruto crónicas de un Zorruno artista marcial
by Hirato Tatzumaki
Summary: un año despues de que naruto y sus amigos derrotaran a akatsuki, descubren que esta organizacion era una rama de una mas grande y peligrosa que tiene como fin convertir al mundo en un lugar lleno de oscuridad NaruXharem first fic en FF.
1. Prologo

Naruto: crónicas de un Zorruno artista marcial

Naruto X Shijou Saikyou no Deshi Kenichi

Naruto X Harem

Chicas: hinata, tenten, miu, shigure, Kisara, _Kaname_, Etc. (y las que quiera no joda)

**-Convocatoria, Jutsus, Demonios- **

"_-Pensamientos-"_

(-Accion-)

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

Ha pasado un año desde que Naruto volvió de sus tres años de entrenamiento con jiraiya en los cuales transcurrieron sucesos importantes la destrucción de akatsuki a manos de los 12 novatos los cuales fueron recompensados con ser ascendidos a Jounin de elite Naruto, sakura y anko por ser aprendices de los tres sabios ninjas respectiva mente fueron conocidos como los neo Sanin, Naruto al morir Jiraiya heredo todas sus pertenencias, también el siguió con la carrera de Icha icha paraíso por petición de Su sensei (Cough Kakashi Cough) pero con una nueva perspectiva que atrajo ambos Sexos ahora se puede ver a mujeres y hombres de ves en cuando con un libro de color Rojo anaranjado con el titulo de Icha Icha Paradise Versión amanecer, pero también Naruto saco varios libros de cuentos con sus hazañas y aventuras que fueron un conmoción para los niños, títulos como una amistad de un Zorro y un mapache que contaba su amistad con el Kazekage, como las crónicas del Sabio Sapo y la que lo dio a conocer como escritor Las crónicas de un Zorro Rojo que cuenta la historia de los Biujus de una manera nunca vista como empezaron, sus batallas, sus Perdidas, sus amores, etc. , ente libro también trajo que algunos conflictos por parte de los Templos diciendo que en blasfemia pero cuando Naruto dijo que como seria mentira si el era un contenedor de Kyubi con esto callo a todos, también se revelo el linaje de Naruto como Hijo del Yodaime opta decir que la población de Konoha algunos cuantos ancianos tuvieron que ser hospitalizados por paros cardiacos crónicos, también gracias a la ideas o sugerencias de Naruto las naciones eleméntelas gozaban de una paz, una normalidad de ellas no como se vio cuando estaba Akatsuki, al conocer que Naruto era hijo del Yondaime las pretendientes lo acosaban como lobos hambrientos a un pedazo de Carne, eso son saber que el tenia un kekegenkai llamado Replica que heredo de su padre este que kekegenkai es como su nombre lo describre crea una copia exacta de cualquier habilidad o técnica, imagínense Naruto estuvo expuesta a muchos tipo de sangre de ninjas poderosos con los que peleo ejemplos neji, sasuke, pein y muchos otros, también tiene los kekegenkai conocidos como Alas del guardian y el Hueso pulso o Hueso muerto por parte de Su madre que era de una rama del clan uzumaki original que fueron los pioneros del Clan kaguya, y también ayudo a Reformar la Forma de enseñanza en la academia implementando el control de Chakra como subir arboles y caminar por el agua los cuales ayudan a incrementar las reservas de Chakra como su control los genin frescos salen con un nivel de chunin bajo en control y Genin alto en Chakra al Final se les enseñan dos técnicas de Defensa y 2 de ataque dependiendo de la afinidad elemental, Gracias a las Relaciones Con la Ola y La primavera konoha se coloco en el Tope de la Economía la ola y Primavera se convirtieron en países neutrales como el país de hierro. Durante los tres años de entrenamiento de Naruto con jiraiya este aprendió varias tipo de taijutsus o como los llaman en el resto del mundo artes marciales aprendió el arte de las **Piernas Roja** o como le gusta llamarle **Piernas demoniacas**, **Rokushiki**, el **GioRyusenken** este estilo en un Variante del **Juuken Ryuu** y **Gouken Ryuu **el también con ayuda de su noviahinata y su amigo Rock lee el domino ambos estilos y creando junto con el nuevas katas para ese estilo, también aprendió el arte del ninja medico con tsunade, sakura y shisune viendo que tenia grandes cantidades de Chakra gracias al se un jinchuriki era un desperdicio el no aprovecharlos, al igual que un arte del kenjutsu llamado **Santōryū **este estilo usa en ves de una katana usa tres katanas, también se especializó en el uso de **Zanbatou** en honor a **Momochi Zabuza **el cual fue su primera experiencia al luchar con ninja, después del combate de Taka con el Raikage Naruto recupero las piezas del **Head Cleaving Sword o Kubikiri houcho **de Zabuza y se especializo en las Bases Ninjas como el lanzamiento de Suriken, kunai y agujas senbon junto con su segunda novia Tenten murasaki, también se convirtió en un master Seal como su padre y Jiraiya, Naruto siempre a tenido grandes cantidades de Chakra al Crecer se agrandaron lo que lo conocían no sabían que el tenia desde los 5 años Sellos de almacenamiento en su espalda puestos por el sadaime hokage, estos sellos se crearon como una Fuente de energía alterna en casos de emergencia cada uno de ellos tienen el limite ninjas de nivel Kage y Naruto posee 5 sellos en su espalda lo que equivale a la cantidad de Chakra de 150 kages (que locura no?) los sellos son de 5 niveles el primero tiene el de 10 kages, el segundo el de 20, el tercero el de 30, el cuarto 40 y el quinto 50 cada sello cuando se libera tarda en recargarse de Chakra en 7 días como máximo si es uno pero si son los 5 tarda 35 es como las puertas celestiales pero sin recurrir a la muerte , por eso es que su control de Chakra normal es tan malo después de la liberación del unos de los sellos tiene que volver a comenzar el entrenamiento de control de Chakra claro esta que como es Naruto con 1000 de sus clones en eso queda solventado el nombre del sello es **Fuinjutsu ****RechargeableBattery**. Las parejas de los 15 novatos quedarían asi.

Choji esta con una kunoichi de konoha de rango Chunin llamada hana

Shikamaru esta con temari (hasta que el Vago monto Raizes)

Ino esta con Sai después de que ella lograra deslavarle el cerebro y como lo logro es un misterio

Kiba esta con una kunoichi de ame llamada Sanae ella posee un kekegenkai con el cual se puede comunicar con cualquier animal imagínense ella dijo que le atrajo su olor animal (en parte yo creo que atrae mas a las moscas que a las mujeres).

Shino esta con una kunoichi de la aldea de la Roca perteneciente al Clan **Kamizuru **llamada kazemi

Neji esta comprometido con una mujer del Clan hyuga ya que el se convirtió en el heredero del clan Hyuuga después de que Naruto creara un Sello que para todo el clan el cual impide que el Byakugan sea robado el cual tiene Forma de una Gota y no es necesario que se coloca es tan complejo que el primer bebe que nació después de su colocación en la madre, ya lo tenia como una marca de nacimiento parece que la complejidad del sello se unió al cadena del ADN Hyuga claro esta que lo ancianos del Clan Hyuuga estaba en contra de este sello pero Naruto siendo el ninja mas Fuerte de la aldea le coloco el sello del pájaro enjaulado a ellos y destrullo sus recuerdos de cómo crearlo y quitarlo, Naruto al verlos manuscritos descubrió que fueron hechos por uno de sus antepasados namikazes después de tomarlos Naruto destruyo los Rollos que los contenía con el **amateratsu** lo cual no dejo que nadie los pudiera Salvar los de la antigua segunda Rama vieron como durante siete días enteros como su antiguas jaulas se quemaban dando a viejas y nuevas aves su primer aleteo en ese nuevo viento de esperanza.

Para Sorpresa de todos rock lee y sakura empezaron a salir juntos y lo increíble es que fuerza bruta o como sakura le llama el método tsunade para los Cabeza dura convirtió a lee en un Respetable shinobi no quiere decir que de ves en cuando no se escucha un LLAMADE LA JUVENTUD en su boca cuando se reúne con su sensei Gai pero reciben una Bajada de Volumen de su Flor de cerezo como el llama a sakura

Lastimosamente Sasuke en la batalla final Pereció a manos del mismo Naruto por haber atacado a hinata con un Chidori se puede Decir que por primera ves desde las fundaciones ninjas se sintió un Chakra con sed de asesinato que superaba todo lo visto por los Shinobi y para los aldeanos de konoha un miedo como si vieran al shinigami mismo en esa ocasión cuando Naruto vio a hinata al borde de la muerte por culpa de sasuke algo dento de el que estuvo serrado desde los 4 años despertó solo imaginente acumular 10 años de sentimientos negativos Rabia, ira, dolor, sufrimiento, soledad, y por ultimo el de perder a un ser querido que te mostro lo que es el amor, solo dire que en ese momento el kekegenkai heredado por su madre despertó dos alas del color mas oscuro que de hallan visto y sus huesos creaton una armadura tan blanca como la nieve misma pero lo que asusto a todos y que dio el apodo de Guardián caído es que sus ojo tan azules como el cielo y Brillantes como una estrella Fugaz se convirtieron en negros completo y dos aberturas de color amarillo platino y sus Bigotes Fueron sustituidos por dos líneas de color Rojas Carmesí, Sasuke murió de una forma que ni el mismo Naruto le desearía a alguien.

Kankuro esta con una ninja de suna llamada Kuina que es igual que el una marionetista

Temari como ya dije esta con shikamaru y ella vive como embajadora en konoha como embajadora

Gaara esta con su antigua alumna y actual secretaria Sayuri

Naruto esta comprometido con hinata y Tenten gracias a sus padres que tenían un acuerdo antes de nacer

Pero Hoy no será como cualquier día hoy Recibirá una misión la cual traerá a nuevos enemigos y algunas Sorpresas para nuestro Jinchuriki rubio favorito


	2. Reencuentro de un Viejo amigo

**Capitulo 01**

* * *

**Reencuentro de un Viejo amigo**

* * *

Un día pacifico en konoha en interrumpido por fuerte grito de su hokage

: SHIZUNE!!!!!!!

Al escuchar su nombre su secretaria y primera aprendiz apareció por la puerta

Shizune: Si Tsunade-sama que necesita

Tsunade que estaba detrás de si escritorio leyendo unos pergaminos y dos clones de sombras trabajando en su documentos (descubrió el secreto gracias a que Naruto se lo dijo) la vio con cara que su estudiante no había visto desde la que akatsuki rondaba las naciones elementales

Tsunade: necesito que organices una reunión de emergencias del consejo shinobi en este momento.

Shizune: enseguida Tsunade-sama

En ese momento shisune sale de la habitación dejando solo tsunade pero lo que ella no sabe es que había otra persona en la oficina

¿¿??: Cree que sea hora de que me revele

Tsunade: creo que si, si yo no te mate cuando apareciste (suspiro) creo que el lo hará.

* * *

Media hora mas tarde en la sala des consejo se pueden ver a los líderes de los clanes de konoha

Por parte del clan inuzuka se puede ver a Tsume inuzuka

Por parte del abúrame se puede ver a shino abúrame que se convirtió en el líder del clan abúrame después de su campaña contra akatsuki

Por parte del clan nara, yamanaka y akimichi a lo la vieja formación inoshikacho shikaku nara, inoichi yamanaka y chouza akimichi

Por parte del clan hyuuga a hiashi hyuuga y neji hyuuga el próximo líder del clan

Por ultimo pero menos importante a el nuevo sabio sapo Naruto namikaze en el puesto del clan namikaze

La hokage llego con un encapuchado, en el momento de que entro en la sala Naruto se le quedo viendo como si lo conociese después de que tsunade se sentara una sonrisa Zorruna en su cara todos los demás líderes y sus amigos se le quedaron viendo con una cara de confusión

Tsunade: Gracias a todos por venir a esta reunión de emergencia.

Hiashi: no hay problemas hokage-sama porque nos reunió tan rápidamente

Tsunade: ha eso voy hiashi, Gracias a al personaje que vino conmigo se ha descubierto que la organización conocida como akatsuki tenia contacto con otra organización que opera mas alla de la naciones elementales.

Shikaku: como es posible eso hokage-sama

Tsunade: verán esta otra organización es llamada Yomi son una organización conformada por varios maestros del taijutsu o artistas marciales como los llaman ellos

Tsume: pero como fue que akatsuki se confabulo con ellos

¿¿??: Eso no lo sabemos lo que sabemos es que akatsuki era la parte de esta organización encargada del área del arte del Chakra y sus derivados.

Tsume: veo

Choza: quiere decir que al destruir akatsuki ellos perdieron esas areas no

Tsunade: no exactamente

Inoichi: que quiere decir

Shino: quiere decir que perdieron los que pertenecían a esa area no el area, pueden contratar o reclurar a otros clriminales en esas areas

Naruto: tsunade-sama "Yomi" no era el grupo que intento matar a la sacerdotisa del país de los demonios para liberar al demonio que estama sellado en su templo???

Tsunade: no Naruto ese "Yomi" son diferentes ellos son los responsables de el ataque a la sacerdotisa Shion del país demonio, este Yomi es diferente.

Hiashi: Tsunade-sama antes de continuar nos podría decir el nombre de el sujeto que trajo

Tsunade: Bueno pues será mejor que te presente, pero creo que alguien ya sabe quien es no Naruto

Naruto: Si se Quien es su voz, olor y por supuesto Chakra lo identifica pero creo que ambos me deven una Buena explicación del porque no me dijeron que estabas vivo ero-sanin o como todos los conocen Jiraiya Gama sanin

Al decir esto todos en la sala a excepción de Naruto y tsunade se sorprendieron

Jiraiya: Bueno ya que Naruto sabe quien soy no hace caso de que me quede con la manta no

Al decir esto se quita la capa que lo cubría al hacerlo todos pudieron ver que le faltaba un brazo.

Hiashi: Jiraiya-sama es un gusto para todos que este vivo, pero que le paso a su brazo

Jiraiya: en mi pelea con Pein en amegakure perdi mi brazo al no estar bien Preparado para el enfrentamiento sobreviví gracias a que estaba en modo sanin y lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de que quedara inconsciente es que mende un mensaje con Pa a tsunade con el secreto de pain

Tsume: pero porque no volvió enseguida a konoha???

Tsunade: lo que me conto jiraiya cuando se apareció en mi oficina hace ya 5 meses es que estaba en coma desde que la corriente lo arrastrara hasta la aldea oculta de la montaña estuvo en como todo ese tiempo hasta que despertó

Jiraiya: dejemos esto para después la Organización Yomi tiene superiores la cual se hace llamar Yami ellos son integrados por los Dicipulos de la Cabeza de Yami tenemos pensado mandar un grupo en diferentes especialidades.

Naruto: Veo quieren enviar a personas que se especializen en Taijutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu no???

Tsunade: Correcto pero no solo en eso infiltración, interrogación, táctica, asesinato, negociación, y Vigilancia, también que se sepan acostumbrar rápidamente

Shino: pero nadie en konoha se especializa en todas esas areas

Jiraiya: en eso te equivocas shino-san

Tsume: que quieres decir???

Tsunade (con una gran sonrisa): el shinobi que se especializa o puede aprender todo eso en poco tiempo esta en esta sala

Al decir esto todo el mundo quedo confundido al no entender la indirecta a excepción de tres perdonas

Naruto: Tsunade esta diciendo que no existe pero se puede crear, veamos quieres que use **Kage-bushin** y entrene en esos campos verdad

Tsunade: exacto Naruto por eso durante un mes estarás entrenando en esas areas con sus especialistas en interrogación con Ibiki y inoichi que se encuentra aquí, en vigilancia, infiltración y asesinato con anko, tu control de Chakra conmigo, en Genjutsu con Kurenai, ya que tu taijutsu y ninjutsu eres un maestro te faltaría táctica y planeación eso aprenderás con Shikaku y shikamaru alguna objeción

Todo mundo estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho con la hokage pero Naruto levanto la mano

Naruto: estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, pero es imposible que sea un maestro sin experiencia te propongo que me dejes escoger un equipo para que me acompañen que dices???

Tsunade: aquí en tienes en mente Naruto???

Naruto: Pienso que Sakura me podría ayudar ya que es la segunda mejor medico ninja después de ti y es también posee una Fuerza comparable con la tuya y la mia que vendrá en cuenta si le agregas que su control de Chakra en perfecto al igual que el de hinata y el tuyo puede aprender fácilmente Genjutsu

Otro en Rock lee después que se resolviera su enfermedad al no poder usar ninjutsu y genjutsu puede aprender esas dos materias aparte de que podrán estar un tiempo junto y para Relajarse me dará apoyo en Taijutsu como maestro que es

Hinata también tendría que ser ya que ella tiene experiencia en recolección información y como era la heredera del clan hyuuga me puede ayudar en las relaciones y negociaciones

Tenten seria ideal para ayudarme con lo que tiene que ver con vigilancia y armamento

Ino me podría ayudar en interrogación y tortura ya que es discípula de anko

Sai como ex-anbu Raiz me puede apollar en la infiltración y la comunicación con konoha

Tsunade: me parece bien entonces tienes un mes para aprender lo que puedas de esas carreras, otro mes estarás haciendo misiones para ganar experiencias estamos claro aparte de que tendre de Reserva a los demás de los 15 novatos como apoyo para eso no podemos dejar que esa organización se siga expandiendo.

Todo mundo afirmo a la orden del hokage

Naruto: otra cosa que me trajo a la mente como será la estancia en ese lugar

Jiraiya: eso te lo explicaremos en la oficina de tsunade hay algo que tenemos que contarte

Naruto: de acuerdo

Tsunade: como ya se informo de todos esta reunión de emergencia del consejo shinobi queda por concluida

Al decir esto todos los líderes de los clanes se retiran a excepción de Naruto

Tsunade: Naruto venos en 20 min en mi oficina

Naruto: ok

* * *

En la Oficina del Hokage se podían ver a dos personas hablando y esperando a alguien

Jiraiya: Tsunade como crees que reaccione cuando le contemos????

Tsunade: no se pero espero que no se pero lo que me preocupa es que una de las alumnas de Kushina sea una de las nueve Puños Sombra solo espero que al ver a Naruto la traiga a la luz

En ese momento se escuchan a alguien tocar la puerta

Tsunade: Adelante

Naruto: buen oba-chan que tenias que decirme

Tsunade: para empezar Naruto sienta por favor esto es importante

Al escuchar el tono de inmediato acato la orden de su hokage

Tsunade: Comienza jiraiya

Jiraiya: Naruto veras anterior mente en konoha habían dos namikazes uno era tu padre minato y la otra era tu tía Saori

Naruto: Wow wow wow me estas diciendo que tengo un familiar vivo en alguna parte –en tono de sorpresa-

Jiraiya: si ella se ofreció a ser nuestros ojos en más halla del velo que cubre a las naciones elementales, pero después de un año de que naciste perdimos contacto con tu tia por culpa de Danzou si ella se enteraba de que minato y kushina tenían un hijo ella seria tu tutora legal

Naruto: Maldito desgraciado cada ves que escucho de el tiene que ver que halla hecho algo que impidió mi Felicidad

Tsunade: hace 3 meses descubrimos que ella se caso con un hombre llamado Mototsugu shirahama empresario de una Famosa empresa y tienen dos hijos uno de 14 años y una niña de 12 las cuales viven en Tokio Japon

Naruto: y ella será mi punto de llegada a ese lugar no

Tsunade: si ya se le mando un mensaje y esta esperando conocerte

Jiraiya: pero eso no es todo Naruto descubrimos algo de Yami, tu madre acogió a una niña de 10 años cuando estaba con minato ella fue una prodigio en el un estilo de taijutsu llamado Jiujitsu es un estilo que usa la fuerza de tu oponente en su contra ella se llama Mikumo Kushinada, ella es maestro en ese estilo pero cada integrante de Yami es maestro en un estilo se ese lugar.

Naruto: Veo como are entonces para enfrentarme a ellos

Jiraiya: veras en Tokio existe un lugar llamado Ryuzanpaku sonde se encuentran maestros de diferentes estilos de artes marciales, uno de esos maestros se llama Ma Kensei y es un gran maestro de todas las artes marciales Chinas y sin mencionar que es un Fan de icha icha paraíso jejeje, lo conocí antes de que llegara a konoha antes de la invasión del Sonido y le estado mandando desde entonces libros sin costo algunos le mande un mensaje para ver si te podía entrenar en ese dojo para que aprendas algunos estilos Hayato Furinji es un artista marcial que se gano en titulo de "**Súper Hombre**" por no haber perdido ni una batalla desde que comenzó su carrera como artista marcial en ese dojo pulirás para enfrentarte a Yami Y Yomi.

Naruto: si así entonces tendré que ir primero y asentar una ubicación para que lleguen los Refuerzos si es así entonces como lo pones en casa de mi tia no cabreemos todos tendré que construir y aprender bien de la geografía del lugar como su costumbre mandare un mensaje con una invocación para que manden a los muchachos

Tsunade: pero no seria mejor que fueras acompañado por alguien

Naruto: pensándolo bien creo que seria mejor que fuera con hinata ella tiene mas cabeza que yo para los números y las relaciones, si no fuera por ella todavía seria el cabeza hueca hiperactiva ninja que fui.

Tsunade: Bueno ella es la mejor opción tendré listos a sakura, lee, ino, sai, Tenten y los demás cuando los dos asienten una base mándame un mensaje para enviarlos y lo que necesites hay que acabar con esas organizaciones y si puedes termina con algunos criminales así podremos hacer conocer a las naciones elementales mas halla de la neblina

Jiraiya: Bien el transporte a Tokio sale por mar en un barco fortificado que tienes que tomar en la aldea del Demonio en 3 meses entendido

Naruto: Hai

Tsunade: comenzaras tu entrenamiento mañana entendido

Naruto: entiendo pero entonces ero-senin tendrá que retomar su red de espionaje

Jiraiya: eso entre otras cosas mas aparte quiero hablar de eso contigo mas tarde

Naruto: entiendo

* * *

Esa misma noche en el apartamento de Naruto

* * *

¿???: Bienvenido a casa Naruto-kun

Naruto: estoy de vuelta Hina-hime donde estas

Hinata: en la cocina

Jiraiya: vives con hinata???

Naruto: Si Después de que formalizáramos nuestro compromiso decidimos vivir juntos claro esta como el compuesto namikaze es muy grande lo mantengo cerrado hasta que me case con después me mudare.

Naruto: Hina-hime tenemos un invitado nos podrías traer un poco de te por favor

Hinata: Claro en un momento

Jiraiya: veo pero lo que me conto tsunade es que tienes dos novias que tal se lleva ambas

Hinata: nos llevamos bien Tenten y yo nos conocemos por neji-nisan y desde entonces somos amigas, a ella la veo como una hermana mayor que pueda compartir todo literalmente (viendo a Naruto que tenia una Sonrisa Zorruna en la Cara).

Jiraiya (sonriendo como pervertido): veo y como la Pasan en Su tiempo intimo heee.

Hinata (sonrojada con la charola cubriéndose la cara): B bueno Yo, ella, el hmp….

Naruto (con una gota detrás de la nuca) no cambias verdad ero –sanin

Jiraiya: que no me digas así que eres igual de pervertido

Naruto: en que sentido ero-sanin

Jiraiya: no creas que no me entere de que seguiste con el icha-icha que ahora lo leen todos los Sexos adultos

Naruto: primero lo seguí porque ero-kakashi me pidió de Rodillas que continuase y tenia tus notas, segundo no me la paso espiando a mujeres en las aguas termales porque es una falta de respeto a su intimidad, tercero no la necesito porque tengo la inspiración de otro lado, cuarto gracias a esa inspiración que me dio varios consejos los libros los leen las mujeres y se obtiene el doble de Ganancias que lo compra solo los hombres.

Jiraiya: veo que tienes puntos y me podrías decir cuales son tus Fuentes de inspiración de las que me hablas????

Naruto (viendo a hinata): son dos fuentes una la tienes al frente y la otra esta en la tienda de sus padres (al decir esto hinata se sonroja y se abraza a Naruto ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Naruto el cual solo sonríe y la abraza)

Jiraiya (sonriendo): parece que todo te va bien entonces prepárense bien para la misión entendido.

Naruto: Hai ero-san

Hinata: que misión

Jiraiya: eso dejare a Naruto para que te explique no vemos tengo que hacer mi investigación (lo dijo con una sonrisa pervertida) y desapareció en una nube de humo

Después de eso Naruto le cuenta de la reunión y de la misión que tendrán juntos.

Naruto: y que te parece

Hinata: Bueno Viéndolo del punto de vista tuyo estas en lo correcto

Naruto: en cual de los puntos

Hinata: que sin mi todavía serias el ninja numero uno cabeza hueca de konoha

Naruto: asi con que esas tenemos hee

Hinata: si que piensas haces

Naruto no respondió solo le mostro una sonrisa Zorruna a hinata y empezó a hacerle cosquillas

Hinata: jajajajaja jaja jajaja jajaja ya jaja ya jajajaja no mas jajaja ya Na jajajaja Naruto-kun ya jajajajaja

Naruto al escuchar la suplica de su novia dejo de hacerle cosquillas y se quedo viéndola estando sobre ella

Naruto: y me alegro de que sea asi

Hinata (jadeando por las cosquillas y una sonrisa en su rostro): que cosa?

Naruto: que un ángel me haya enseñado lo que es el amor

Hinata: y a mí ese sentimiento me lo hayas devuelto

Naruto: Te amor con todo mi alma Byaku-hime (Princesa blanca)

Hinata: Te amo Foxy-kun

Al decir esto amos se dieron un Beso bien profundo y después se quedaron dormidos hasta el Dia Siguiente


End file.
